Physics Of Energy Conservation
by Wicked R
Summary: ever wondered where does the energy for the fire balls come from? I explain this in the circumstances of late season 3, after Death Takes A Halliwell. Phoebe is very much in love here.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Energy Conservation

Rating: G.

Genre: traditional sickfic. I wrote longer pieces of another genre and I missed this one so much I have to write a story of this type right away...

Summary/Notes/Pairing: ever wondered where does the energy for the fire balls come from? I explain this in the circumstances of late season 3, after "Death Takes A Halliwell." Phoebe is very much in love here.

"That Death is not the evil," Prue understood the lesson they were supposed to learn. She was still upset though they lost their innocent and she left the room.

"She just needs some time," Leo believed.

"And we need a maid," Piper looked around at the mess caused by all the skirmishing.

Phoebe nudged Cole, then pulled him with herself, out of the living room and up the stairs for some enjoyable privacy, relieved her lover ultimately wasn't harmed by the vampirelike creatures and that her sisters finally accepted him as fighting on their side.

"Wait," Cole freed his hand from hers and leaned on the barrier, "I can't run that fast right now, no matter how much I'd like to jump on you," he teased her.

"You can't run? Why? What's the matter? You hurt your head bad, didn't you? Maybe you should Leo take a look at it?"

"No, that's fine," he let go of the balustrade with one hand and made his way up the remaining steps with heavy and unsteady movements that compelled Phoebe to reach for his arm and help him along, "shattered...I think I have fired too many balls lately. Especially with the amount of bounty hunters after me," he saw Phoebe's bed as the only thing in his blurred and focused vision and dumped himself on it, lying down immediately to give in to overtiredness as he didn't feel capable of doing anything else. Even caressing Phoebe, as much pleasurable as it was, seemed too much trouble.

"You that tired?" Phoebe got herself down next to him, playing with one of his sweaty and curly wet hair lock.

"Hmm," was the only answer that came from the already half asleep Cole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phoebe! Cole!"

The psychology student jumped up at the voice of her older sister. She turned to grab her robe, not having enough time to clad for Cole putting his arm around her hips and shimmering them in the direction of the voice that woke them in the middle of the night. The phenomenon that Prue kept tossing things at, ranging from wardrobes to combs, was consisting more of a humanoid form bright ruby light, rather than proper flesh.

With the same movement of finishing his shimmer, Cole towed Phoebe out the way of the splinters of the broken cloth hangers that Piper managed to blow up instead of the demon, the same time as Prue wanted to hit the red demon with the coat-hangers that were in the way.

"That won't work," Cole shouted, "Prue! Cover me!" He moved swiftly through the rain of objects that the demon kept throwing back at the sisters the moment Prue directed them towards him and in the momentary possibility he had, he conjured up a bigger fire ball, which sparkled with the same greenish light as his eyes when connecting with the curious demon, taken by surprise given the nature of the assault that hit him in the house of some witches, "hey! My name is Balthazar, and as an upper level demon, I have the right to challange you for a duel. And I mean now! Let's leave the sisters out of it and take it somewhere else."

Shaking a little by the intensity of Cole's attack, the demon lost sight of the enormous flying rhinoceros, one of the many pennies worth bogus ornaments the sisters kept in the house for occasions just like this.

"No, Cole! We should fight together!" Phoebe started towards him while the fiend gave the impression of uttering a growl, composed by the continuous sound of small electric charges, hurtled its whole being into a huge red fire ball, flying in Piper's direction and knocking her onto the ground unconscious on its way to soar round the room, raising some kind of force field between the sisters on one side, him and Cole on the other.

"Leo!" Phoebe got bounced back by the wall of energy in the middle of room herself and landed next to her sister. She agitatedly checked Piper over.

The demon finally solidified itself a good few meters away from Cole, looking more like a giant hobgoblin more than anything else. He straightened up, holding eye contact with his opponent, while Cole matched his movements exactly.

Leo looked around momentarily in the more than usual mess, then got to work immediately.

"We need to help Cole," Phoebe stood next to Prue, keeping her eyes at the two demons that remained unwavering with their attention fixed at each other. Then slowly they both lifted one hand and some same size, but differently coloured fireballs have formed in them. But with them, they still stood motionless.

"I'll go astro to their side," Prue tried, but nothing happened. Leo attempted to orb into the fighting area as well, and Piper had a shot at the force field, with similar results. Neither of them could tell which one of the demons moved their palm first to release their shots, but it was the other demon's ball that hit first, making Cole's ball miss him an inch, while his ball hit Cole in the stomach. He remained standing though, it was only the flash on his face that told Phoebe he suffered from the blow.

"Prue, can you get the book? We have to do something," she fretted while the two demons stood stock-still the exact same way as before their first clash with a bit larger fireballs in their hands, seizing each other up like two tigers, that just met in the jungle. The same way as the animals would, they started circling around slowly, with flowing, virtually ballet like movements, both set to take advantage of the smallest of possibilities for a successful attack. Phoebe would've wanted to ask Cole if they could lend a hand somehow, but she was afraid that would endanger him in case he took his gaze off his opponent because of the interruption, or his concentration faltered.

Even so, his green eyes registered movement one millisecond later, and he was hit by a fireball once more, directed to the same place by his adversary, then the previous hit. His legs wobbled, and one of his knees briefly touched the floor before he forced himself to stand, clearly struggling and holding on to where it hurt with one hand, but already forming his even larger fire ball with the other, "ready to go," he assured his foe, making the demon laugh at his challenger.

Prue astro projected back, "I found him in the book. He is called the Mêlée Master. He's protected by some spell and can only be vanquished by somebody who challenged him for a duel."

"That's right, witch," turned his palm and fired again.

Cole more like doubled over, than ducked this time, yet managing to avoid the shot now, and swept his bulky fireball back at the other till the demon didn't have time to form another one or retreat. Electric lights went through his body, making him ignite and burn out with a bang. The force field that kept the sisters away disappeared the same time as Cole collapsed.

tbc


	2. A Hundred Percent Yours

Chapter 2: A Hundred Percent

Phoebe leaped to her lover with a whine of despair. The situation was too close to disaster for her liking. Now that Cole was as much as accepted into the family, she wasn't going to loose him. Not now, not ever, "Leo!" She urged him.

Not that she had to, cause the whitelighter was himself already kneeling next to the injured demon, holding his healing hands above the wounded man's midsection. The whitelighter concentrated on his job, veins became visible on his forehead. He suddenly stopped, shook himself as if willing himself to completely start over. His devout powers directed at a half demon were not exactly used as appropriately as they should've been if he went by the rules, but the bright curative light appeared nevertheless.

"Oh thank god," Phoebe heaved a sigh.

Cole strained to open his eyes, "Phoebe..."

"Baby, I'm right here," she kissed him lightly, then searched his features.

Cole had never seen her so worried before. Perhaps because the last time he was injured he was too busy with his own pain to notice. He stared into those compassionate, loving, alarmed eyes as she helped him up. Getting up didn't seem to have been an extremely good plan. He felt light headed and queasy. He certainly had to rest some. Firing that last enormous ball had completely sapped his energy away.

"Are you all right, baby?" Phoebe asked, still very uneasy.

"I don't feel so well," he whimpered, "I feel sick to my stomach."

"Aw baby," Phoebe cast a troubled look at her brother in law.

"Let me make it easier for you," Leo transported them back to Phoebe's room, where they gently helped Cole onto the bed.

The reformed demon sighed as the queasiness receded. He closed his eyes and remained motionless for a while, making sure the sick feeling will not return.

"Leo?" Phoebe questioned him vexed about the state of her lover.

"You know I can't heal him completely."

"I was trained at how to block the energy coming at me from fireballs so that it doesn't cause much damage. In fact, I can redirect that energy into my next own fireball," Cole assured them, especially that Phoebe was so nervous.

"Is that possible? How?" Phoebe still had enough to learn about demonkind.

"If your mother send you to school with the cream of the crop, yes. In a closed system, a system that isolated from its surroundings, like in there, the total energy of the system is conserved. Energy can exist in various combinations of kinetic, potential, flow, and internal energy."

"Was that demonic? Talk English, Cole," the witch reminded him she wasn't all that much of an expert in science class.

"Although energy has many different forms that are interconvertable, when one form of energy disappears, some other form of energy of equal magnitude must appear, and vice versa. In other words, the total quantity of energy you have, or a demon has inside themselves is constant. If I let go of a large fireball, I loose my energy, I get drained. If I get hit by a fireball, that normally converts into heat that would harm me and at the same time I would use some of my own energy to try to heal myself. But if I don't try to heal myself and use those particles that move very quickly in me for the heat and send them to my palm, I can reuse them, and the same time remove them from the site of injury, not allowing them to cause any more damage. Otherwise, at that state of exhaustion, I wouldn't be able to produce a fireball at all. For the practised demon, it is actually better to get hit by fireballs than not."

"Ah, really. Didn't seem like that to me."

"Phoebe, the problem occurred earlier, when I fired too many fireballs without being given any back. I'm not saying this way is not overly painful, I'm just saying there's no reason for you to freak out. I'll be okay. Leo, tell her."

"We have no reason to doubt that Cole," the whitelighter put his hand on Phoebe's shoulder, "come on, let the man sleep. He really needs it."

tbc


	3. Cloak And Dagger

Chapter 3: Cloak And Dagger

"You seem a little pasty," Phoebe continued to give him lots of attention the next morning, "do you need anything? Something to drink?"

Despite the fact that he felt like crap, he couldn't help but reflect on how gratifying it was her being so protective of him, "no thanks, I feel too queasy for breakfast or whatever, I just need to rest some more," he explained, "till I get my energy back."

"And just what exactly are you gonna get you energy back from if you don't eat?"

"Phoebe," he said with a voice that meant he really wanted her to leave him alone.

"I don't like you being sick. I don't even understand why you would be."

"It takes time to draw energy, just trust me."

"Draw energy? From where?"

"We were thought that too at the special demon school. Energy is everywhere. I tell you how it works. To draw energy from the earth, briefly focus your attention on the soles of your feet and think of your legs pulling upward as if you were going to raise both legs at once. Your legs will naturally tense slightly in response to the thought. Mentally complete the pull through the feet into your body and inhale. With the fire balls, you need to direct this earth energy that you have collected and move it to the hands, think of the palms of your hands and focus your awareness there. Think of the physical act of pushing and your arm and chest muscles will tense slightly in readiness. The energy will follow your intention and flow out of the hands to where ever you direct it. To be effective, the energy you raise must be imprinted for a single goal before you release it. You must tell the energy what you want it to do by thinking it or speaking aloud. Rhymes are popular for this purpose because they easily focus the mind but prose and a firm command works too. That's why spells are popular with us too, cause unfocussed energy fizzles out."

" All right, fine, do that. If you want anything, just let me know. I'll be reading my textbooks over here."

"But didn't Piper say she needed you?"

"I'm certain she can turn the pages of the Book Of Shadows all by herself. Besides, it's not even sure that her new waitress and Prue's new associate editor are the same person, let alone the allegations she is a demon. I mean why, because she can be in two places almost the same time? They only have a picture of her they identified her with, who says they can't be two different persons? They just look alike. Maybe even twin sisters are possible. Twin sisters who don't like daylight even. Besides, I wanna hang about here and take care of you," she explained affectionately, "I can't go away while you're unwell."

"You know you should be suspicious when something seems demonic because ninety nine percent of the time it turns out to be that. You should work on it, I'll be okay," he tried to usher her out the door.

"Well then, simply shout if you want something honey and get well, please," she gave him a quite well-mannered good-bye kiss, "I love you."

"Thanks. See you later baby," Cole said, hardly waiting for her to get out as his nausea grew worse.

-----------------------------

"How are you?" Phoebe asked sympathetically when she saw him descending the stairs a couple of hours later and put her arms around him as a method of greeting.

"Better, thanks," Cole answered, flashing her an artificial smile. He didn't want to tell her how sick he had been only an hour ago because he didn't want her to be worried about him. Besides, he was indeed feeling a tad better.

"What kind of food do you want?" She solicited optimistically.

"Nothing, thanks," he answered, making her stare at him pryingly with a slightly scrunched face, "I'm simply not hungry, all right?" He said in his defence, "maybe some tea?"

"No problem," Phoebe turned to switch on the water heater, but when she turned back she saw Cole leaning onto the table as if he'd been hit in the pit of his stomach by one of those fire balls right there and then, "what is it, baby? You're not feeling well, I knew that," she said worriedly, "sit down," she fetched one of the chairs.

"No, I'm fine," he said, staring to the table, "is that the picture your sister's friend had taken of the new waitress?"

"Yes. Why? We can't find her in the book. You know her?"

"It's one of her three faces, which symbolise her powers in the underworld, earth and air. She always reincarnates into the same three bodies, alternating them. The Greeks often called Hecate, or Agriope, which means savage face."

"You seem alarmed."

"You really don't know anything about her? Wait, maybe...her Hebrew name was Sheol, and the Egyptians knew her as Nepthys. She was the daughter of the titan Perses and of Asteria, although sometimes it is said that Zeus himself fathered her."

"Are...you...talking about the mother of all black magic?"

"That's her, yes," he pointed to the picture, "the lady of the underworld, of chthonic rites, and of black magic. If she's after you, we're all outnumbered by her only."

"No daylight, the moon goddess. It makes sense. Leo! Possible demonic emergency! Where are my sisters?" She asked the arriving white lighter.

tbc


	4. Estimations

Chapter 4: Estimations

"Let's not jump to conclusions here," Prue calmed them, confident in her magical knowledge she gathered over the last three years, "not all her reincarnations are evil. Just because we met one of her reincarnations a couple of years ago and she was against us, doesn't mean she is in her current skin as well."

"In theory," Leo nodded, "you're right. She is the mother of all witches, not just the dark ones, even if the underworld named her as their sole idol. But before that,

Hecate's influence was strong and the medieval witches worshipped the willow tree which was sacred to her. The same root word which gave willow and wicker, also gave witch and wicked. You should treat her as any other being, she is not guilty until it's proved she is. She could be a witch looking for other witches to hang out with now. At times she was benign and motherly and would act as midwife, wet-nurse, and foster-mother, while keeping an eye on flocks and crops. Greek kings asked for her help in administering justice, knowing that with Hecate on their side they would attain victory and glory in battle. But the other side of her nature, most apparent when she was reincarnated when the moon was dark, superseded her kinder side. That is how she was last time."

"But we sent her back to the underworld last time. However she is, she can't be too happy about that," Piper held, "what does she want with us? Why does she pose as different people trying to get close to us?"

"We ask her," Prue suggested, "Phoebe, make a summoning spell."

"I need to notify the Elders," Leo orbed out, "take care," he said through the tingling sound.

"Come on people, you can't be serious," Cole objected, "are we talking about the same woman here, protector and teacher of sorceresses and enchanters, the woman who gave birth to the flaming torch that consumed Troy, key-holder of hell and queen of the departed, dispatching phantoms from the underworld? At night she left Hades and would roam on earth, bringing terror to the hearts of those who heard her approach. She was accompanied by her hounds and by the bleak souls of the dead. I did not meet her in person yet, but by the time Hesiod was chronicling the events of his world, her powers were already very great. The most powerful magic incantations of antiquity were connected with Hecate. She can do anything."

"Don't worry, we kept the poignard we banished her with the last time," Prue assured him, "would you get it Piper?"

"Okay, so how's I call upon the ancient powers,

to send the ancestor with the oldest powers, sound to you?" Phoebe read up her spell when her sister got back.

"Great," Piper pointed towards the doorframe with the knife she just got, where a tall woman with a grey lock of hair in her otherwise black fringe appeared.

"One false move of a finger and you're sucked in," Prue set the tone for the conversation, "why are you spying on us?"

"I created magic. It shouldn't exist, but it does. I'm trying to make sure it doesn't cause too much harm, amongst other things."

"Wrong place," Prue talked for all of them, "you should make sure of that in the underworld."

"I'm doing my best to make amends," she said unwavering, "I'm here to watch over you."

"Well, that, as well," Leo came back, "the Elders want you to cooperate with her to defeat Abracax."

"Gets better and better," Cole commented.

"Abracax...it does sound familiar," Phoebe mumbled.

"Familiar?" Hecate laughed, "I bet. It is from his name that the mystic word, Abracadabra, is taken."

"Abracax is a supreme god," Leo explained, "and it was said that Jesus Christ was only a phantom sent to earth by him. The older mythologists placed him among the number of Egyptian gods, and demonologists have described him as a demon. Abracax, they thought, had under his command 365 gods."

"Me amongst them," their visitor goddess revealed, "that is why I can't take him on alone."

"Excuse me, but why do we need to take him on?" Cole tried to remain practical.

"Cause he threatens to destroy all gods because they don't listen to him anymore, ridding the Earth of all religions," Leo supplied.

"And just why is that a bad thing?" Prue argued, "there has not been more conflict, heartbreak, violence, and death then from the blood stained hands of religion and it's followers. From the days of recorded history to the present situations across our Earth, if religion is there, pain and suffering has been quick to follow. I actually hope that the time will come soon when mankind will overcome the absurdity of killing in name of religion."

"That doesn't mean religion is inherently bad, Prue." Leo defended his angelic status, "all that happens when religion is misunderstood. The message of religion is love, the inherent good in all of us and the triumph of the human spirit against seemingly insurmountable odds, only that mankind is not ready for it yet. But one day they will, if gods are there to show them the way."

"So what do you want us to do?" Prue urged him, trying to get back to work.

"For the easiest way destroy all, he will need the help of two reformed representants, one from each side, a good witch who accepted dark magic and a demon, who suppresses the fiend in him. Preferably in close connection with each other so their powers intermingle at times of great stress. They can infiltrate his organisation and find out where he keeps the so far imprisoned gods till he can annihilate them altogether. When we are all free, the power of the three hundred and sixty five gods can send him back into the middle of the sun."

"What? Don't look at us," Phoebe stood up from Cole's lap, "since when do I use dark magic?"

"You can pretend you do," Hecate proposed, "I'm quite sure Abracax will hire you immediately once he finds out about your existence. All you need to do is go down the underworld and make sure your performance is believable."

"Hey, wait, you want my little sister to put her life at risk," Prue defended her younger sister, "and go down with Cole when he is so hunted by demonic hitmen his energiser bunny arrested charged without batteries."

"No problem," Cole offered, "if you really wanna go through with this, I know just the thing to do. We will be safe."

tbc


	5. No Place Like Home

Chapter 5: No Place Like Home

Phoebe tried to glance around while Cole led her through the network of passageways in the underworld where they have shimmered to, but he was too quick and it was too dark for her to be able to distinguish much.

He seemed sure of his sense of direction and he only stopped when they arrived to the end of a lengthy corridor where the path turned into a shaft, "this is the way to Sheltered Village, where, as its name not so imaginatively indicates, several demons live who don't like serving a leader for one reason or other. Kind of an independent hamlet, but filled with weirdoes. No demon in their right mind would take a ride down here, since they can shimmer. But what most don't know is, that if you try to shimmer down here, an illusion will take you to somewhere else. No worries," he lifted her in his lap and sat on a ruglike material, of which many were placed next to the shaft for use, "helps you with speed and saves you from friction," he explained.

Phoebe concerned herself with the shoot, even if in Cole's arms, but they landed quick as lightening, almost as if they would have been shimmering. Her lover put her down onto a path leading towards some kind of underground dell, where a group of dwellings clustered in the environs of a bigger building with lights, giving the impression of being a place of worship. If it wasn't for the colour of the setting, it would've looked like an ancient village in the midst of protective mountains. Even the smell of roasted meat coming from the straw-roofed huts was right. She stared in awe as the wind, or more like cross draft withered eagerly between the two entrances to the cave, she never expected any part of the underworld looking like this.

Cole led her round a village and to another path coming from the other side of the cave, right towards a house of stone on the edge, barely noticeable under the rocks that towered that side of the large cave, "sweetie," he addressed a little dark-haired girl of around eight, nine years of age, dressed in a blue robe, internally wincing at the memories she awoke. He saw himself as a kid, gifted and crafty, playing at the back of this house, just like her. The house itself looked like it was a hundred years ago, built by those stubborn demons of this village who had valued more than anything the power to remain standing and glower back at whatever countered them for however long it took to get rid of them.

The child turned her head swiftly, getting a fire ball ready as she stood, and looked up at the man and the woman standing over her, "Cole!" Her green eyes shined with enthusiasm and she threw her modest fireball at him dipping it in the air playfully before jumping in his neck. Cole caught the ball and balanced it on his palm, giving it back into the child's hands for her to clap it away and reuse the energy.

Then the girl skidded elatedly towards the door and put her head in, "mom, you will never ever guess who's outside," she declared.

A fine blue-eyed, ginger haired woman looked out wearily, surprise was written on her face at first when she saw them. She smiled, her eyes radiating with joy. She quietly hugged Cole, "you can't stay long. Bounty hunters were after you here too."

"I'm sorry about that mom. This is..." he stepped away from his mother to let her see Phoebe, not sure how she will react.

"The cause of everything," Elisabeth finished his sentence resignedly.

"I thought you would be angry."

"Yet, you bring her here. We're trying to have a chance for a new life, away from humans and witches."

"Just for a night mom. Then we will be gone. I'm sure people have seen us coming and that is exactly what we need for our plan to work."

Elisabeth nodded slowly, "I wasn't opposing, I was just trying to make you think about your little sister. This is the house we hid with your father for years. This is the house you were born in. You know you're welcome," she stood away from the doorframe, making some room for them to enter.

Cole slipped into the house, pulling Phoebe with himself. Standing in the living room, looking at the antique furniture, the runners and the toys lying on the floor he remembered why he didn't visit more often, apart from not endangering his family. Not that he could ever forget the off handish grin Raynor once greeted him with every morning after he could hear her mother's screams all night long. As a youngster, who was frequently crushed by his younger classmates, there was nothing he could do against the leader of the brotherhood. The memory was almost like a physical blow that made his head light, unsettling his still aching belly. Holding his stomach, he run to the bathroom before surrendering to his sickness.

Phoebe agitatedly followed, but Elisabeth put a hand on her shoulder, "is he having stomach cramps?"

"I...he didn't say that...I..."

"Well, did he use his powers a lot lately?" She shook her head at her lack of knowledge.

"Yes, he was talking about energy conservation."

"I'm fine, mom," Cole stepped back out to join them.

"You are not," Elisabeth turned and opened a little brown case on top of the fireplace. She took one of the bright shining miniature balls from it, not much larger than a capsule.

"I'm not going to take Elinor's medicine away from her," Cole held.

"I won the fire ball distance throwing competition in the village," the little girl twirled to lift a ribbon with some hieroglyphs written on it from the midst of her toys, "see?"

"Her powers seem to be stabilising," her mother concurred, "we didn't even replenish her last supply of medication," she turned to Phoebe, seeing the confusion on her face, "I trust Cole is ashamed of us and told you nothing about our existence."

"Mom, I'm not ashamed of you, it's just..."

"It's just easier not to talk about your demon mother up there. No worries, I understand it completely. Why do you think we came back here? Me favouring another human and giving birth to Elinor as the ex wife of the source's advisor. Isn't ideal. But just so you understand," she turned towards Phoebe again, "a half demon's energy conservation abilities don't work that easy as a demon's. My daughter was ill for a while, but not as much as Cole when he was a child. Of course, the difference is that her father was a witch and so she is more adapted to accommodate even demonic powers. Although I didn't know Cole had any problems lately. The brotherhood was so over the top about his achievements..."

"That's because I don't have any problems mom. This is the first time in twenty years."

"Take this, and go to bed," she gave him the tablet.

"No, I can't leave Phoebe alone here."

"Why? Because I will chop her head off? Please. Cole, please go and lie down. You really need to get your energy back for whatever you're plan is. Do you mean to get unwell all over again?"

"No, mom," Cole gave in, like an obedient child, "just for a little bit Phoebe," he kissed her on her forehead, "she is okay," he referred to his mother.

"Right, you take the whole box," Elisabeth handed the witch the brown medicine holder, "he wouldn't take it if I gave it to him, but you might need it later. There are little doses of energy in it in pill form, can't do much, but it bridges over the worst moments," she enlightened her, "now, did you ever taste the cake made from vegetables grown underground? Elinor loves them."

tbc


	6. Bars

Chapter 6: Behind Bars

Phoebe wasn't able to sleep. She was lying in bed next to Cole who, despite his best efforts to keep her company in the foreign environment, drifted back to sleep. She didn't blame him, in fact the concern over his well being was one of the reasons that kept her awake. And no matter how sympathetic his mother seemed, this was still in the heart of hearts of demonic territory, with dangers at every corner for her, not to mention the deal with Abracax. And, the worst part of it was that she should have slept. She was tired too and they didn't know exactly what awaited them the next day. Her eyes nevertheless kept opening and zeroed in on the weird ceiling in front of them. It was decorated with stars and constellations, perhaps because some of these people never seen the real skylight. To her, living underground seemed like an exile, and she couldn't imagine being it any other way for the demons either, if they wished for stars. According to all her knowledge, demons had to stay down, so they don't cause havoc on earth, but she started to feel sorry at least for this small community, all half breeds and even some interbred with witches. Her quiet moments were interrupted by a shrill, and she had still recognised Elinor's voice, followed by diverse buzzing sounds, the swish of fire balls, skirmishing and the sound of demons getting vanquished. When Cole and Phoebe jolted out to find out what was happening, they could see the bodies of Elisabeth and Elinor unconscious on the ground, about a dozen demons encircling them as they stepped over the doorframe.

"Working for Hecate is a bad idea," one the overweight dark skinned demons said, and he nodded.

There was a flash of bright light, they felt being transported and the next thing Phoebe knew she was in a cell. Alone. She walked into the trap herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the charmed one's plan?" The demon who had previously transported Cole away as well demanded for the fifth time.

"No idea..." Cole garbled. It wasn't the first time he was tortured, it won't be the last. He didn't know the answer, but he would go through hell for Phoebe anyway. These demons couldn't have known him very well to believe even for a minute that he would tell them anything. It almost certainly didn't add up in their heads. Not that he understood himself, falling in love with one of the charmed ones. He got punched in the stomach once again for having the courage to resist the interrogation. He fell hard onto his knees. Following the thirteenths hit, he lost touch with reality...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole found his head resting on Phoebe's lap, while she was talking to him, "can you hear me? Cole? Please, be okay."

He gave a whimper in reply, "uncomfortable." He stood up somewhat unsteadily, mostly to stop Phoebe from worrying too much. He was dizzy and green about the gills but he called upon his willpower. That on the other hand, was too much. He turned suddenly, a bit away from Phoebe.

The sound of vomiting echoed in the empty cell and Phoebe had to fight down a wave of nausea herself to go hold him, rubbing a hand lightly on top of his tummy. She could sense the horrible spasms and she recalled how his mother told her that they were was not an infrequent symptom with his medical condition. She helped him down, starting to give some attention to all the noise and commotion that was coming from the corridor. The number of electric charges and fire balls passing in front of the door was seemingly so high, that it all resembled a storm, with the appropriate thunder and lightning. The noise was deafening, but Cole didn't seem to care, he hovered in a state between wakefulness and sleep. Turning back to him, the witch took a fleeting look at the mess in front of her. It was light red, "no," she breathed, horrified. Cause in their present situation, where she could not even take the medicine box Cole's mother gave her, there was nothing much she could do other than cuddle him and caress him and hope that something will transpire in their aid, maybe coming from the apparent clash that was on its way out there she couldn't get.

tbc


	7. Inland

Chapter 7: Inland

When Cole got to his senses, he could still see leaning over him, smiling at him when she noticed he was aware of his surroundings, but behind her he could see the furnishings in her own room at the manor.

"Everything is fine, baby. You've lost a bit of blood, but you're going to be all right soon. Hecate gave you quite of big doze of energy, and now you can sustain your own."

"Me? What happened?" He asked Phoebe.

"I'll tell you everything, have some patience. First of all, Hecate went to check on your sister and mother too, they are in the guest room, your mother shielded Elinor and hey, you never told me what kinda strong powers she has! Anyway, I'll go tell her you're awake in a minute. How we got out? Weirdly. Abracax overestimated the power of three."

"The power of three? But you were down there with me, with your sisters having no idea where we were, not to mention us having similarly no idea where this prison was."

"Well...kinda disconcerting a bit in some ways, but they substituted me with Hecate."

"She's no sister of yours."

"No, but she is a sister witch. They did a bonding spell and with her being the third charmed one, they could do more than we ever could...I think it's kinda pity she went back to the temple. Anything I should get you while I'm out?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole tried and established he was strong enough to get up from bed. He had enough of wasting time resting and surrounded by four walls, especially now that Phoebe went back to college. For someone usually having a shimmer every second hour or so, it was an intolerable sensation, being confined like that.

"What do you think you doing? I could bring you whatever you want," Piper offered from the corridor where from she saw him moving. She seemed worried. About him. It was a measure of how much they cared about him, but more likely of how much they cared about his lover, Phoebe.

"Come on now. Don't handle me like I'm disabled. I'm okay. Just let me up and I'll be as good as ever," he really felt like almost hundred percent. He would awaken occasionally with stomach cramps but nothing serious. That too, will pass if he had another couple of days he didn't use his powers for.

"Good? Aha," Piper smiled at his choice of words, "Phoebe and your mother had given me strict instructions about what to do and not to do with you...well, how about watching tv downstairs instead of up?"

"Thrilled..." She descended the stairs with a sigh of relief. Not because they let him up, no, but because he was finally home. What a strange place for a demon like him to want to live at, amongst witches and whitelighters and still, it wasn't that strange. Cause all that didn't matter. They were the people who actually cared about him.

The End.


End file.
